


Blue As The Sea

by Neorulez



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: Kocoum falls in love with John Smith after he saves their chief's life. Ever since then Kocoum can't stand but fall in love John but Englishman is to caught believing he's so useless which blinds him to recognized Kocoum's love for him. Will John ever be able to acknowledged Kocoum's feelings? Requested by vampygurl





	Blue As The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work I did but decided to publish it here as well. Please enjoy.

If John Smith could say one word to Koccum it would be thank you. If it wasn't for Koccum than their chief wouldn't have died, he surely would have if it wasn't for brave Indian youth who not only risked his life his own life for a white man who probably didn't give a damn but it was worth the risk. Gee, if it was for John than Koccum would do anything. For John he would risk it all even though he probably wouldn't give a damn. When Koccum saw John in desperately need for someone to save their chief, he couldn't believe the tears streaming from that translucent face. Those blue eyes flooding like a sea as he cried. God, Koccum had to do something to prevent him from crying. Even though Koccum saved Smith's life that still couldn't wipe away John tears away. That day, he felt so defenseless, so powerless, and useless. He could do nothing but watch as his chief was about to die from their enemy's hands but no Koccum came out of nowhere to rescue. No, no, and no Koccum should not have save the day it should have been the chief!

Although this was true, John should've been more prepare. But that didn't meant he was useless. Koccum watched John stand on beach, the water of beach was washing up his ankles. By way John looked at sea, you could tell he loved it, he also can tell the times he battle the waves as they came to shore was a dreadful journey. Indeed, it was.

"John," Koccum called out as he walked over to where Englishman, "It's getting late. It's going to be dark soon. It's time to go."

"I should have been one to save the chief." Mumbled John.

"C'mon," urged Indian, "Let's go." He grabs ahold of englishman's arm beckoning him to get up but he doesn't bugle.

"Get off me! Let me go!" John shouted, smacking Indian's hand away.

Koccum crouched over John's young, well-muscled back, kissing and biting the curves and contours of the young man's back and rubbing his nipples his shoulder blades, while he stroked John'sass in long, deep strokes. John panted under Koccum as the Englishman moved from loving caresses and holding his thick cock at the root as he guided by Smith's gasps and murmurs of "Yes, there, like that, this feels so good." As Koccum snaked a hand around John waist and stroked his cock to ejaculation.

John sexually relieved as Koccum continued stroking, progressively sinking into lust and beyond-control need. Ever so gently Koccum pushed Englishman down to stroke his long cock than proceeded ravaging off his clothes making John naked. He continued stroking, John moans of pleasure as he felt the Indian entered in well-shaped ass. The smoldering look in his eyes as Koccum brought him to let out a deep moan as his seed splattered John which made his blue eyes widened. The two man stay still for a moment letting the shivers of ecstasy pass over them. Heat left their faces as Koccum collapsed on top of John who was breathing heavy as water hit shore splashing them.

"I love you John." Koccum confessed.

"After knowing you for years I think I love you too." admitted John.

Koccum pulled John into a deep kiss making Englishman moan in pleasure which felt as if he was send to Wonderland.


End file.
